Memory Alpha:AOL chats/Ronald D. Moore/ron119.txt
Subject: Answers Date: 8/28/98 2:30 PM Eastern Daylight Time From: RonDMoore Message-id: <1998082818304900.OAA21348@ladder01.news.aol.com> <> I did read a few pieces of fanfic back in the old days (before the dark times... before the Empire...) but I never wrote any. I did start a Trek novel way back when that I never finished, that would've told the story of Tarsus IV (the backstory of "Conscience of the King") and that was my first attempt at working in this universe. <> I believe the Ferengi all have fingernail polish, and I'm sure there's a deep, complex socio-politico explanation why. Please direct your inquiries to Ira Behr on this fascinating issue. <> I had Watters take pills in "Valiant" for a couple of reasons. First, I didn't want him "shooting up" with a hypospray since that seemed to imply a much heavier drug problem than I was trying to give him. Second, I saw no reason why certain medications could not be taken orally even in the 24th century. <> Where the Chief Engineer belongs during Red Alert is something we've played loose and fast with. I think you'll find that Geordi, O'Brien -- and even Scotty -- were sometimes on the Bridge and sometimes in Engineering during an emergency and the choice is almost always made for dramatic rather than technical reasons. If the writer wants a cutaway to the the chaotic engine room during a crisis, then boom -- the engineer is down there. If it's better to have him on the Bridge, then he stays. <> I come here first. I've been doing this the longest and I'll continue to do it while I'm on Trek. The newsgroup questions will be forwarded to me by the people running that site and I'll send them the answers when I get a chance. My schedule always dictates how often I can answer questions, and the past two weeks have been pretty difficult. But I'm back and I'll answer as many as I can today. <> The Beta Quadrant is currently undergoing a long-planning rennovation and remodeling project. The light fixtures need replacing, the carpets are stained, there're roaches everywhere -- trust me it's a mess. We have no plans to bring back Guinan. <> I can't really give you any hints, but I can say that we're not looking to wrap up any TNG-related threads -- we have enough on our plate. <> Nicole is significantly under six feet and let's not start the "Great Ezri Heels Debate" just yet, shall we? <> I don't know what the intent was at the time that episode was written, but we have talked about following it up many times over the last few years. However, we've never landed on a premise that we liked enough to develop. Still could happen. <> I don't know if we're ever going to mention the Eugenics Wars again, so I don't know if this question will come up before the show ends. I can see valid arguments either way on this issue, but my instinct is to preserve the original series backstory even though it obviously conflicts with present- day realities. <> Or maybe Admiral Cartwright was a Changeling... <> I was not a big fan of the actor playing Jeremy, so in that sense I wasn't disappointed at all. It would've been interesting to continue the relationship on the Enterprise (with a different kid), but at that point in Trek, no one was even willing to think about continuing storylines, so it never came up. I think that the "Bonding" backstory is too distant now to figure into the DS9 story. <> I have seen it and I was very impressed with it. I felt it broke new ground in the depiction of combat on screen and I found Tom Hanks' performance very moving. I didn't care for the framing device (the modern-day scenes at the cemetary) and think the film would've been better off without it, but it's an excellent film and I highly recommend it. <> Paramount has officially announced that Nicole de Boer will be playing Ezri Dax this season. She's an Ensign in Starfleet and a Counselor by training. We've all fallen in love with Nicole and I think you're going to as well. Ezri will not be resuming her marriage with Worf, but how this has affected their relationship will be explored in the first few episodes. <> I think we might see Gowron once last time this year, but we don't have it planned yet. <> We're talking about your first question right now and the answer to the second is "yes." <> I don't think so. <> The negative impact was almost entirely on the Bajoran people, who were suddenly cut-off from their gods. The Orbs, which had guided them and enlightened them for so long have now gone out and the thought that the Prophets themselves may actually be dead is certainly a dark one for the Bajorans. <> Although we don't have a promotion planned for O'Brien, I imagine he could go from Chief Petty Officer to Master Chief Petty Officer. <> We have no plans to bring back Pel. <> Yes. <> The what....? <> Nothing. <> Why should this season be any different? <> Comb your hair. <> We're talking about both subjects right now, but have made no decisions. <> No. <> Maybe. <> Not until he settles with Klingon IRS. <> The House of Mogh is currently being used as a restaurant/dance hall and has no plans to expand its operations. <> Brunt's a pretty mean guy if you ask me. <> Sorry to give the same answer again, but both subjects are under discussion right now, but we haven't firmed up our plans yet. <> I'm sure that we won't. We're picking and choosing what to deal with and what to leave hanging. <> Anything's possible. <> You will definitely learn more about all of the above topics this season. Moore, Ronald D.